Promesas de otro tiempo
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Viñeta ambientada años después de la serie. Cassie volvió a UK y eso está bien, porque le gusta el clima británico. Se pone su peluca negra para que no la reconozcan, no quiere que sea tan fácil, y rompe sus promesas, una a una, no cree que a nadie le importe.


Cualquier cosa que reconozcas, no es de mi propiedad. Así de poco original soy.

**.***.**

_**Promesas de otro tiempo**_

**_.***._**

Se sube al primer tren con destino a Bristol que llega. Hace años prometió no volver jamás, pero por mucho que odie todo lo que tiene que ver con esa ciudad, nunca estuvo lo suficiente segura de poder cumplir con ello. Solo lo odia a veces.

Sentada en el tren, se imagina que alguien le habla y se interesa por su vida. Cuando eso ocurre, ya sea en su imaginación o no, y le preguntan quién es o de dónde viene, todas esas cosas que la gente pregunta, se inventa las respuestas. Les cuenta un pasado trágico, donde nació sin madre, o con una grave enfermedad por la cual tuvo que pasar media vida en el hospital con la única compañía de la lluvia aporreando los cristales. Consecuencia de esto, no viste como la gente corriente ni tiene los mismos modales, nadie se lo ha enseñado. Pero deben entenderla, no es fácil llevar esa clase de vida. Nadie elige nacer.

Más tarde, al percibir su lástima, se da cuenta de que no es necesario inventarse un pasado, pero no quiere que la gente sienta pena por quien es en realidad. No quiere, porque si eso ocurre ella debe sentir pena también. Prefiere guardar ese sentimiento para alguien inventado.

El viaje finaliza sin que nadie aparte del revisor le dirija la palabra. Hace algún tiempo que su pelo y sus ropas ya no atraen la atención de los desconocidos del mismo modo, sin darse cuenta ha pasado de ser una chica excéntrica a una vieja loca. Odia saberlo, porque durante años su apariencia de niña frágil fue la base de su supervivencia. Se pregunta si debería iniciar las conversaciones alguna vez ¿cómo podría ser capaz? ¿cómo saber cuándo es el momento?

Lleva su peluca negra, esa que siempre se pone para que nadie la asocie con las fotografías que dieron la vuelta al mundo.

Se las hizo Adam el día de su vuelta. Tras secarle las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos y preguntar por enésima vez:

―¿Me dejarás fotografiarte?

Asintió sin hablar, sin ser consciente de la repercusión que tendrían. Solo sabía que se iba a ir pronto y quería que no la odiara por ello.

Al volver a Reino Unido, lo hizo con la certeza de que no podría olvidarla nunca y si lo hacía, si alguna vez dudaba el color de sus ojos, simplemente podía volver a mirar la fotografía en la que le prometía no crecer.

Llega a la estación y se mira en un espejo. No lo había pensado antes, pero en esa fotografía su promesa se cumplirá. Será para siempre la niña frágil con la que comparte corazón. _Lovely_.

Se agarra la falda y corre todo lo que puede. Se detiene agotada, mira hacia atrás, todavía alcanza a ver la estación. Resignada empieza a caminar. No quiere coger un taxi, se ha prometido no volver a hacerlo.

Aunque todavía no sabe cómo arreglar un corazón roto, en su juventud -viviendo de okupa por los más insospechados rincones del país- adquirió habilidades muy valiosas. La primera lección que todo okupa debe conocer es cómo entrar en una casa abandonada por la noche. El problema es que ya ha olvidado esa enseñanza, tiene un bonito apartamento a las afueras de Londres y eso está bien, porque le gusta el clima británico. El cielo siempre nublado, se imagina la ciudad cubierta por un manto blanco. No puede comprender cómo algunas personas prefieren un cielo azul; el azul es presuntuoso y falso, mientras que cualquiera puede encontrar la verdad en el blanco.

Con la lección olvidada, el ruido de los cristales hechos añicos contra el suelo hace que contenga la respiración.

Mueve los ojos de un lado a otro y trata de escuchar algo diferente a las ruedas contra la calzada, pero nada quiere interrumpir esa noche, aunque no le importaría demasiado que así fuese, porque le podría contar su historia a esa persona, la historia real. Por una vez.

―En esta casa vi morir a mi amigo y desde entonces ya no tiene sentido tener citas o estar bien. Él no está para verlo.

Se arrodilla, solo recuerda su abrupta adolescencia, unida con una infancia que nunca termina, no quiere que lo haga.

Le gusta necesitar amor, huir buscando ayudar a los demás y que así la recuerden como un pequeño ángel. Vivir de su dolor, del placer de darles una sonrisa compasiva. Nada le produce más rabia que ya no poder dársela a Chris. Llora y ríe. Le quiere y le odia, porque para él es fácil cumplir la promesa que se hicieron de no crecer.

Tarda un poco en darse cuenta de que los muebles ya no están. Se siente tonta por creer que la casa seguiría igual que cuando la dejó, por creer que serviría de algo volver.

Entra en el que era su cuarto y pasa los dedos sobre los azulejos de la ventana, olvidando que uno estaba suelto. Le hace gracia que en todos esos años ningún inquilino lo haya arreglado. Piensa que seguramente podrían haberse llevado bien con esas personas.

Pero es una lástima, se repite con una sonrisa amarga, una verdadera lástima que nadie les vaya a conocer jamás.

Chris no está y ella se escondió. Dejó algunas pistas, pero todavía nadie la ha encontrado.

Envuelve la marihuana que guardaba en su bolsillo, llevaba mucho tiempo allí guardada. Y coge un mechero, nunca resultó tan difícil prenderlo. Duda unos instantes, había prometido dejarlo.

Seguramente, piensa, sabrá a rayos, pero no cree que a Chris le importe, así que da una calada por él. Tal vez alguien la encuentre allí y sepa que nunca se fue.

**.***.**

**Si lo has leído espero que te haya merecido la pena. **

**Me gusta este personaje y nunca había escrito sobre esta serie, tal vez no lo vuelva a hacer. Ni siquiera es el momento, la vi hace años y la recuerdo muy vagamente, pero se me quedaron grabadas algunas escenas y frases, que he querido reflejar aquí. **

**Creo que la muerte de Chris fue un golpe muy duro para ella, podría profundizar más en por qué creo esto, y la historia que todos conocemos, pero tampoco quiero aburrir a nadie.**

**Cualquier comentario se agradece, ni os imagináis cuánto.**

_**Asondomar**_


End file.
